Safe and Sound
by kopycat101
Summary: Students have to deal with emotional turmoil as well as the tyranny of the Carrows, this year. It's everyone for themselves. However, Daphne Greengrass doesn't want to give in; she wants to help people. An unexpected meeting with a certain, usually cynical Hufflepuff changes this, giving them both a chance to piece themselves back together and find comfort in one another.


**AN**: Hey! It's been forever and a half, hasn't it?

This fic is something I've been working on for a while, because I've hated how it's ended and rewritten it constantly. I still don't like the ending, but I think it's as good as it's going to get.

The reason I wrote this was that I stumbled across a Daphne x Zach fic while I was looking through Zacharias' section on ffnet. It intrigued me and I couldn't rid the plotbunnies that riddled my mind. They sound so dysfunctional, but I think they could work splendidly, if given a chance.

Plus, I find both characters have great potential. It's kinda sad that JK Rowling never expanded much on any classmates outside Gryffindor. However, this gives me artistic liberty, which is every fan's dream, so w/e. At least I can stick my headcannons for them in here and dream that they don't sound crazy;;;

Yeah, enough of my rambling. I hope you enjoy, and don't get annoyed by my stupid breaks? Because they look hella cheesy...

* * *

It's a dark, dark year. The Death Eaters have taken over the school, and even though Daphne Greengrass is a pureblood and a Slytherin, she is still on-edge.

She's still afraid.

More so than anything, she's afraid of what would happen to her companions. Tracey's off with the newly reinstated DA, Millicent has gone incognito for some reason, Blaise is detached… (Which all hurt, but Blaise being there with her and actively avoiding her hurt her the most since he was actually **there,** unlike Tracey and Mill.)

Hell, she was even worried for Draco Malfoy, who dropped out not too long ago to serve the Dark Lord personally.

No, it wasn't a good year. It was a _terrible_ year. Crucio's were the norm of punishment from the Carrows, and it was obvious that the _real_ professors could only help on the sidelines.

It was the worst year imaginable, and she wasn't even in the thick of things. She was just off to the side, trying to stay out of other's minds while subtly offering aid. She was nowhere near the Slythering prowess she wanted, but she was managing to lend a helping hand, and that was more than what others could say.

She felt a bit lost, though….Because she was left to fend for herself in this dangerous institution.

If she were in another house, she **might** have gotten assistance from others, but Slytherin always exemplified the saying "every man for themselves". The fact that she was a seventh year didn't help matters either; she looked out for the other students in her house.

But…Who looks after the oldest students? Snape's off doing some heavy-handed, intricate planning, so he couldn't look after them. Slughorn's scared out of his wits as well, and wouldn't really be able to offer much assistance in the long run.

So she was left to herself, with her own devices.

And right now, she was using her devices to take a walk—patrol—around the castle. See if anyone needs help.

(She wouldn't be able to do much, she knows, but a friendly face and gesture is better than nothing; and in these dark, dark times, that's what's needed most, at times.)

-s-a-f-e-a-n-d-s-o-u-n-d-

She's actually making good progress, and is able to avoid many obstacles. It's rare to see many students out and about the halls, these days, unless it's to and from classes, so she _must_ stick out.

But she doesn't really care, at this point.

(—Actually, that's a lie. She's absolutely terrified, but that's the feeling she's wanted to stifle and hide under her mask. )

So…She keeps walking. In hopes, maybe, that she'll find a purpose. The days have been long and winding, and often discourage her. She **needs** a goal, or something to do. And she takes to helping others.

Then she rounds a corner, going up the flight of stairs at her immediate right. She's on the new landing and hears a curious noise, getting drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

She slinks around, trying to keep her footsteps nonexistent and use her ears to pinpoint the noise.

She finally finds the course, after a bit. It seems to be coming from a classroom, one that's rarely, if ever, used. This helps qualm her fears, if just a bit.

She's debating in her mind on investigating further. Hundreds of scenarios clutter in her head, almost all pointing to something either painful or scarring, or both.

(On one hand…it could be someone that genuinely needs help.

On another….it could be someone that's getting punished, and she **can't** help.)

She bites on her lip, the scenarios and unease whirling in her mind. After a bit, she steels whatever small bit of courage that she possesses to get it over with.

-s-a-f-e-a-n-d-s-o-u-n-d-

She edged closer, peering in the classroom with the poorly done Silencing spell.

Lo and behold, she meets someone who's cursing up a storm and sounds short of an emotional breakdown.

The one in the room was one Zacharias Smith.

She debates on entering or not, but he starts throwing things around the room. This was definitely a bad sign, and her Slytherin senses were telling her to get out of there and pretend like she'd never stumbled across him.

She couldn't allow the place to be left unprotected, though, or else maybe one of the

Carrows would find him…

'Alright. Just cast a quick charm to muffle the loud smashing, and be on your way', she thought to herself as she slipped her wand in her hand and did a few wand movements, mouthing the incantation. She slipped her wand back in place, still watching the boy wailing and smashing things against the walls.

-s-a-f-e-a-n-d-s-o-u-n-d-

She was fully prepared to make a quick exit, but he managed to see her at the doorway.

"Smith? What're you doing here?" she asks, trying to act as if she hadn't watched him destroy an entire room from the doorway.

(She wanted to seem on top of things, and not let it be known that she'd been about to make a quick escape. That would be showing weakness, and obvious cowardess, and she didn't want the Hufflepuff to see that in her.)

He'd been frozen a bit, staring at her with wide eyes, but her voice had broken him out of the stupor.

(It was a rather effective way, too, almost as effective as his name being barked harshly; he'd been accustomed of it since his grandfather deemed it the only way to say his name.)

"I should say the same to you," he answered viciously, his voice laden with heavy emotion that he tries to stifle.

"Well, I heard a ruckus…I wanted to see if things were alright," she replied eventually, deciding that a half-truth would suffice for this situation.

She had to be careful in divulging any knowledge to the volatile Puff; who _knows_ what he'd use it for. He wasn't anything like his comrades from that House, not showing any of the house's qualities, so maybe he'd be less naïve and useless in that department.

"Sneaking and slithering around, huh?" Zacharias sneered. "Typical Slytherin."

His voice lost a bit of impact from how obviously forced it was. It was evident to the both of them, or with anyone with any minimal perception of people's feelings. His heart clearly wasn't into it.

It was as if we wanted to appear normal, like this—the suffering cries and destruction— was an everyday occurrence. Which it wasn't, she thinks, because Zacharias Smith may be an arse, but he's not physically destructive.

Nor was he emotionally prevalent, but she's a Slytherin and knows the ways of masking those things like the back of her hand. She stayed in the sidelines and watched others— particularly the older students when she was younger— so she knew it well enough.

"I was concerned. And not _all_ Slytherins are bad; sure, a good portion of them are total _cows_, but that means Sturgeon's law is in play, and that the good 10 percent are worth civility," she retorts, putting a bit too much emotion in the response. She let too much slip.

Honestly, why should _she_ care about his opinion? He wouldn't care; he loathes everyone equally, from what little she knows of him.

And yet….Yet she was trying to reason with him on a thought process that's been going on in Hogwarts for the past few centuries. She wanted to protect her House's honor—no, not that, particularly….

She wanted to protect the honor of those that weren't really that _bad_ in her House. Like Tracey and Mill and Blaise. Like Nott and Baddock and Pucey.

She wanted to change his views on them, and her.

He snorts, a noise that sounds icky, but oddly bearable. He rolls his eyes as he makes the noise, before he finally speaks.

"You're too reasonable to be one of them. And calm. The hell did _Parkinson_, of all people get to be a Prefect? _You're_ the obvious choice," he says in irritation.

"I guess," she shrugs, trying to hide her surprise —and smugness via the dissing of Parkinson—by the compliment. "So…There a reason why you're here?"

"What, are empty classrooms now banned?" he snaps.

"No…I'd think that _destroying_ one isn't appropriate, though," she points out logically.

"Whatever," he huffs, quickly wiping his face on his sleeve. He then crossed his arms tightly and shifted his gaze away from her.

-s-a-f-e-a-n-d-s-o-u-n-d-

They stay silent like that for a bit, and she stares at him. He's shifting uncomfortably, rotating between biting his lip and the inside of his cheek. His eyes, she notes, are still shiny, and he's trying to control his breathing.

It's a bit awkward, the silence thick and heavy. He wants her to leave, _that's_ apparent. But she can't bring herself to quit the room and give him some privacy.

She bites her lip, before carefully speaking.

"Do you need to… talk about it?" Daphne asks, obviously tentative and a bit uncomfortable for asking.

To ask someone to talk about something when they really wouldn't want to…What's even **wrong** with her?

However… he reminded her **so** much of Astoria.

No, there was not a _lick_ of resemblance in their actual features.—The only remotely close thing was that they both had blonde hair.

But…He was so vulnerable, trying in vain to cover himself up and bury everything deep inside. He obviously had bottled everything up and burst at the seams. (**That** was something that both Astoria and herself were known for, ever since she can remember.)

She couldn't help her buried big-sister instincts to kick in, just then.

…It was sad that she actually wanted to help him…Considering that she leaves her little sister to fend for herself, so that she can gain character. Thus, her comforting instincts weren't up to par of usual sisters. (Then again, they weren't usual sisters, but that's beside the point.)

The point _was_ that she wanted to help this Hufflepuff, who was always rude and obnoxious to everyone. Because Zacharias looked like he's reached the breaking point, and when that happens and you're alone, it's **not** pretty.

She's been there, so she knows. And **that's** why she wants to help.

-s-a-f-e-a-n-d-s-o-u-n-d-

"No… I don't want to talk about. Just leave me the fuck alone!" he says vehemently, shooting a glare at her so fierce that she's taken aback.

Behind that glare is pure, raw emotion. A storm full of multiple feelings is present, each fighting one another for dominance.

He's frustrated, angry, ashamed, and lonely.

He wants both isolation and comfort.

And he's heartbroken. (He's grieving _terribly_.)

Her heart went out to him, her eyes soft with understanding.

It was hard out there, she knows, and she's _sure_ she's been there at some point. To have so many emotions bursting out, fighting for dominance, and you're utterly lost on how to recognize them all.

_He_ mistook her look for pity.

"I don't **need** your _damn_ pity, or whatever the hell it is," he started venomously.

She bit her lip quickly, hurt by what he said. It was like a blow to the gut.

Pity? No, no that was wrong! She felt _empathy_, not pity!

She steeled herself, knowing that this was a defense mechanism to try to keep her out of his shell. It's one of the most common methods, after all, and he always seemed a rather negative and bitter person…

(And she was sure she could get through him enough to comfort him. She's been there, after all.)

"Smith," she started, taking a step forwards.

"I already told you! I don't fucking need you!" he roared. "I don't fucking need anyone!"

"That's not true," Daphne said determinedly, with conviction.

"Yes it is! It is, so just stay the hell away from me!" he yelled, breathing heavily. His eyes shined, close to spilling out tears again. (Whether they were from frustration or anger or actual sadness, she didn't know. But she **would** get through to him.)

"No, I will _not_. Not until I can help you," she said firmly, advancing on him steadily. She made sure to keep herself from going too slow or too fast. Too slow, and he could easily get away; but too fast, and he'd feel threatened and lash out like a wounded animal.

(Which, considering how he is right now, he could fairly well be. Whatever hit him, had hit him **hard**.)

"I told you, stay away," he says weakly, his voice wavering. He fumbles in his pocket and draws his wand on her.

"Smith…" she said carefully.

"G-Get any closer, and I'll hex you!" he threatened weakly. His wand arm was unsteady and shaking.

She slowly shook her head in disappointment, keeping her advancement.

It was sad that he'd become so deranged to draw his wand. They both knew he wouldn't do anything with it anyway; he was too much of a wreck to even keep his wand straight.

"I-I'll do it! I'll—" he warned, before he was silenced abruptly by one word from the girl with the silky, dark hair.

"Zacharias…" Daphne said softly.

She went up to him, gently touching his wand arm and moving it aside. His hand slumped on it's own accord to his side, his wand held loosely, while he stared in her eyes.

-s-a-f-e-a-n-d-s-o-u-n-d-

He stared so intensely at her, that he honestly didn't really realize that she was hugging him warmly. It was only until his arms slowly encircled her did it hit him that he was being embraced.

And at that moment, Zacharias Smith cried; truly _cried_.

The first crying he's done that wasn't of frustration or had any negative connotations with it.

It was a thing that came from deep in his throat and resounded in his chest. He sobbed deeply into her shoulder, not caring if his tears where pouring out in heavy streams or that his nose was running snot on her shoulder and ruining her robes and lustrous hair.

"Shhhhh. It's okay, Zacharias," she whispered in his ear, as they kept themselves locked tightly together.

He just clung on to his classmate that he knew had nothing in common with one another, never wanting the embrace to end. He felt both completely _vulnerable_ and _safe_ in her arms.

He…

He felt loved. He felt like some truly **cared**. The sudden revelation only caused him to cry harder.

He was just fucking **done** with everything.

He never knew it would all be so _hard_.

It was the home stretch, and he was scared _witless_. The knowledge that any day, the guillotine could come down and take his head clean off, was stressful as _hell_. It caused him to be paranoid, to have nightmares, and to just be an overall **wreck**.

Because he didn't _want_ to be tortured. He wasn't brave or considerate or strong or anything of the sort. He knew he wouldn't be able to come out of this scot-free.

He just wanted this to be fucking _over_. He wanted to leave. Leave and never come back.

He didn't even want to know how, but somehow…Somehow, Hogwarts broke him.

Before, it just made him more pessimistic and skeptical, and he was fine with that. He was _completely_ fine with that! But to actually break him…

To actually do that meant that his mother's beliefs that it would get better were all a bunch of hollow lies.

(He'd known it, before—or at least had a sneaking feeling. But now he was certain. )

Because, **how** can someone honestly say that something's alright if it's fucking made your emotional and mental state deteriorate? **How** can it be alright if you're left to fend for yourself, _alone_, without anyone to confide in? **How** can it be alright if you've been driven off to the point that you're sobbing hysterically in the arms of another person you **barely know**, when you rarely cry in front of your own _parents_?

It fucking sucked. It fucking **sucked** and it wasn't fucking _fair_.

-s-a-f-e-a-n-d-s-o-u-n-d-

Zacharias' knees buckled, and he almost dragged Daphne down with him. She managed to catch him in time and slowly, awkwardly, lowered them both on the ground. It was thankfully one of the few places without debris from the destroyed items in the classroom, so she didn't have to worry about any wood splinters digging in their legs.

It was hard to situate them since he still had his vice grip on her, but she eventually figured something out. He'd kept on tight, but had curled up into her once they were situated on the ground, like a young child. She let him stay like that, and positioned her long legs comfortably to the side.

She rubbing soothingly circles on his back, murmuring sweet nothings about how it'd be alright. She patted the back of his head, playing with his thick, slightly curled hair a bit.

"Shhh, I'm here now. It's okay, honey, it's okay," she said in a soothing, motherly voice. "I know it's bad. I've been there."

"I-I _hate_ this school," he chocked out in between his cries. "And I- I just…I-I…I'm so _scared_."

"I know…. I know that it's hard out there. But we have to have _hope_, Zacharias," she soothed, tears pricking the edges of her eyes.

"_Why_? I-It… n-never h-helped _before_," he said, his body pulsing with new sobs.

She stayed silent, trying to concentrate on blinking the tears and despair down.

She needed to find an answer. One to help Zacharias, **and** to restore her faith in the movement of the Light.

….She was doing all of this to help others. She hated Voldemort and the destruction, and wanted it gone. If she didn't help, she'd be off wandering about, lost…

"If we don't…If we don't, we won't be able to live through it, and get out of it. We'd have no will to escape it. We'd _lose_ ourselves, Zacharias," she insisted.

"I…I already have. It-It started a while back," he managed to get out. He was starting to calm down his sobbing, just more heavily to ward off fresh peals, and was able to make somewhat-coherent remarks now.

She didn't know what to say to that, so she tried controlling her breathing and anchor herself down by the warmth and body pressed against her. It wouldn't help if she broke down sobbing, too.

So she did the only thing she could think of to calm herself. She began to sing.

-s-a-f-e-a-n-d-s-o-u-n-d-

"_I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said ' I'll never let you go'…When all those shadows almost killed your light…"_

Her voice was crystal-clear to his ears, and made his heart soar. It was so beautiful; the most beautiful singing he's ever heard. It calms him immensely, and he closes his eyes to be able to drink it all in.

"_I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone'…But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight…."_

He can hear how clear and angelic each note that escapes her mouth is. And under that….There's more. And he doesn't have to dig far to find it.

"_Just close your eyes…The sun is going down…You'll be alright…No one can hurt you now…Come morning light…You and I'll be safe and sound…_"

"_Don't you dare look out your window, darling, everything's on fire…the war outside our door keeps raging on…"_

She's been scrutinized, and cast aside. Others have loathed her by things she cannot help. She's lonely, and she's broken, trying to hide it from others under her cracked masks.

"_Hold on to this lullaby…Even when the music's gone…Gone…."_

And she's scared—no, terrified. Of everything that's happened. Of this fucking _war_ and the fucking _Carrows_ and fucking _Voldemort's wrath looming over them_…

"_Just close your eyes…The sun is going down…You'll be alright…No one can hurt you now…Come morning light…You and I'll be safe and sound…_"

-s-a-f-e-a-n-d-s-o-u-n-d-

He's now hyper-aware of the heat their bodies create, and how much he's pressed against her. He can feel her light, magical touches on his back and tangled in his plot of hair. He's aware of how their heartbeats seem to meld together perfectly.

And he loves it. He **loves** the contact and the unity that he never knew he could experience before.

He never knew he had the capacity for such real, _human_ feelings. He never even knew that someone would **want** to be this close to him.

It causes a feeling of complete bliss to surmount his body and envelope him.

Someone cares. Someone _actually cares_.

-s-a-f-e-a-n-d-s-o-u-n-d-

"_Just close your eyes…You'll be alright…Come morning light…you and I'll be safe and sound_…."

She finishes her song all too soon, and slowly leans back from her embracing position.

She's alarmed that tears are still rolling down his cheeks.

But then he breaks out into such a brilliant smile, and she knows that he's alright, that he'll be fine.

"Thank you," he says softly. "You stopped my tears."

"No, I didn't," she says slowly, as she lifts a hand to cup his face, using the pad of her thumb to wipe away the tears sliding down his face. "You're still crying"

"I am?" he asks in wonder, confused that he'd be doing that after all the kindness and compassion she's shown for him.

"Yeah…" she trails off, looking deeply in his sea-blue eyes.

"I…I'm not sad, still. I…think they're tears of happiness," he says tentatively, shifting a bit to swipe them off with his fist.

She just stares at him, her brow furrowed slightly. She's bewildered by his answer.

(He's crying because he's _happy_? She's never heard of it, or even seen it, so she's not sure if it's actually true or not. Or if it's possible.

But he seems to be telling the truth, so _maybe_ it's true.)

"Why?" she asks, wanting a concrete answer to placate her mind.

"Because…" he trails off, looking up at the ceiling to think of how to put the words together and form an actual sentence. "You were there. For me."

"That actually made you happy?" she asks in pleasant surprise, delighted that she actually helped someone in such a way.

(She knows she's mildly comforted and supported others in her efforts, but never made them _happy_. This is a first, and makes her incredibly giddy and overjoyed.)

"Yeah… It did. Because…Well, no one's really **done** that for me before," he explained, shifting his gaze to be away from her, feeling awkward.

"And…Okay, well, it was a first for me for that to happen, you know? Since no one really does those things for me, or really pay attention to me. I'm ignored and loathed; I guess half because of how cynical I am and half since my dad and grandfather were both big Slytherins in their days and all that," he rambles, feeling more stupid after every sentence.

"So… it was _new_. And I never knew that someone could be that _nice_, especially to someone they don't even know. Especially to someone like **me**," he goes on, looking down at his fidgeting hands that were in his lap.

"So, let me get this straight. Just because you're blunt and snide, and your family was very Slytherin…You thought I'd just _ignore_ you and let you have a mental breakdown, and go mad without anyone there to comfort you?" she asks in bafflement.

"Er…Well, once you say it like _that_, I guess it sounds pretty damn infantile, huh?" he mumbles sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Just a bit," she agrees. "_But_ "— he snaps his head to look at her, and she gives him a reassuring smile—"I've been there before. So I know how it feels. No one but mum would do that for me."

"It's…the same for me," he said, giving her a bit of a bittersweet smile.

"I guess we're pretty alike…Except for the 'crying because I'm happy' thing. I'm still a bit confused about that," she says teasingly, giving him a bemused grin.

He laughs lightly. "I assure you, I don't really do much of that often."

"Only with me," she teases.

"Only with you," he affirms, giving her a crooked smile.

They both stayed like that for a bit, just grinning and looking into each other's eyes, studying each other.

-s-a-f-e-a-n-d-s-o-u-n-d-

This was a phenomenon— something completely _new_ and _wonderful_— for both of them. To have someone _there_, for them.

Because even though it was Daphne who comforted Zacharias, if it were not for him, she'd never find her answer, her purpose. And she'd never fulfill her desires of helping others, getting them to smile, and finding companionship in this bleak place, as all her friends were gone and not within reach whatsoever.

Zacharias, meanwhile, found someone who understands. Sure, he's had companions, but never ones who wanted to get too close to his thorns and barbs. And they've never understood—or **would** have understood, if they managed to break through the fortress that was his insecurity and faults—what it was like for him.

(Yes, he's had his dorm mates, and peers. But he was such a rude shit most of the time that no one wanted to bother with him. And even then, like with Colin Creevey, no one matched him perfectly, deep down.)

He's also found some true companionship, with Daphne. Something like a true unity, both so similar in their cases that they could find each other, comfort each other…

They were both in a type of bliss. They completed one another.

-s-a-f-e-a-n-d-s-o-u-n-d-

It was Daphne who broke the silence.

"Why do you look so happy?" she asked him, noticing how much he was smiling, despite her doing the same.

"Is being happy now banned?" he asked teasingly, his smile seemingly brightening, as he referred to what he'd said long ago, when Daphne had first entered the room.

"No… I just don't know if goofy smiles are appropriate," she replies back, in the same teasing manner, also referring to the past instance.

He gives a laugh, and she giggles along with him. The first confrontation just seemed like it was **years** ago, compared to just a few minutes. It was something completely stupid that they could joke of, now, even if it wasn't all too appropriate.

His laughing dies down, as he looks at her beautiful, laughing face. He gets lost in that chiming voice of hers, full of humor. He doesn't notice he's staring until she says something.

"What? Why're you staring?" she asks, still laughing, as she brushes a lock behind her ear.

He contemplates what to say next, as she fidgets slightly at the fact that he hasn't stopped giving her this…_look_. A look full of something, like _adoration_.

(No, it _can't_ be adoration. She's just desperately looking into it too much, too hopeful that it's what he feels for her.)

The lock of hair from before slips back into her face, and before she can tuck it back again to keep her hands occupied, he goes and does it for her. He does so slowly, lightly, and his hand brushes her face, leaving a nice sensation across her skin.

"To answer the question, of why I look so happy…It's because I _am_. Because you've shown me what happiness is," he says with sudden tenderness, his green eyes warm. He gives her a shy, affectionate smile, his face flushing with a light, rosy blush.

She can't help the blush that creeps up her cheeks or the knotting of her stomach. Nor can she stop the thoughts of how absolutely sweet and wonderful he looks, with that smile on his face and that softening and _look_ in his eyes.

"Well, I'm happy that I could do that," she replies softly, feeling light and tingly and _wonderful_, because that was the _sweetest_ thing that she's ever heard.

His hand then ghosts across her skin, until he cups her cheek. She leans into it, loving the warmth and feel of it, as if it was **made** to be there.

She thinks that this is how far the displays of affection will go. She's completely taken aback as he leans forward, as if he was…

As if he was going to kiss her.

-s-a-f-e-a-n-d-s-o-u-n-d-

Her heart starts to palpitate, suddenly completely nervous.

What if he doesn't like it? What if there's no spark, and she has to just be his friend? That's what happened between her and Blaise, back in 4th year, during the Twiwizard Tournament's Ball. Blaise had kissed her goodnight, and despite her wanting more, neither of them felt anything, any spark. They'd become close friends, but couldn't go any farther because of it.

But for some reason, she doesn't **want** to just be Zacharias' friend, his companion. She wants **more**. She wants, and **needs** this.

-s-a-f-e-a-n-d-s-o-u-n-d-

He stops not that far from her lips, searching her face for any indication that she doesn't want this, and will leave. Their breath mingle, staring at each other, before she puckers her lips slightly and lets her eyes flutter shut.

He decides that this is a good sign as any to actually go with it. And slowly, he closes the gap left, capturing her lips with his.

It's a soft kiss. He wants to make sure to do it slowly and tenderly, to show his gratefulness to her, for what she's done, and to make it so that she can break it off whenever she feels is necessary. The last thing he wants is to mess this up, to make it so that she hates him for kissing her, because he _doesn't_ want that to happen or else he'll loose the **one** person who completes him.

(He'll loose her and he'll be completely alone again. And he's went through too much already to loose her, after **just** finding her.)

-s-a-f-e-a-n-d-s-o-u-n-d-

Her lips are soft and warm and perfect, to him. His lips are comforting and full and perfect, to her.

There's a spark, a warm feeling raging through their systems. It's something that they've both never felt before, something they've both always wanted.

(After all those futile attempts to be with a girl, to be **close** with someone, this was complete heaven for Zacharias. It's completely perfect.)

(And after all those attempts with others… After the desperate attempt with Blaise, to be able to _finally_ find someone that she both liked **and** her parents would approve of for her, it was a relief. It was like paradise for Daphne, and it was completely perfect.)

-s-a-f-e-a-n-d-s-o-u-n-d-

After what felt like hours, he pulled away from her. They were both flushed, and breathing quite a bit for just a simple kiss, and were staring at one another.

They grinned shyly at one another, still in the high from the kiss.

"Hi," she said quietly, after a bit.

"Hi," he replied after a few seconds.

"I'm Daphne," she said, her grin widening.

"I'm Zacharias," he chuckled.

"So…yeah," she said.

"Yeah…" he trailed off.

"So," they both said together, before they broke off, laughing lightly.

"Is this, um," she started tentatively.

"The part where we get together?" he supplies, and she gives a breathy laugh.

"Yeah. Is it?" she asks, grinning.

"Dunno. You tell me," he answers, grinning as well.

"Well, **I** think it is," she says cheekily, causing him to laugh.

"Then I guess it is," he says as he stands, offering her a hand. She takes it, and he pulls her up.

"First thing's first, though—we need to clean this up," she said, looking around the still-trashed room.

"Er…Yeah, you're right. Completely forgot," he admitted as he looked around the room, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Together?" she asked as she picked up his wand that was left forgotten on the floor, handing it to him with a smile.

"Yeah, together," he confirms as he takes her hand, smiling back at her.

As one, they lifted their wands, waving them, murmuring _reparo_. The items in the room started to mend, pieces jumping into place and melting into their objects. Soon, the splinters morphed back into the desks, and all the objects righted themselves, blemishes vanishing.

They waved their wands again, muttering incantations. Things began to go back into their former places as they directed them. Desks danced back to their former rows, knickknacks were back to their original spots, and things were turned about.

The room looked as it had before the destructive force of one seventeen year old under emotional turmoil had wrecked through it.

-s-a-f-e-a-n-d-s-o-u-n-d-

The two looked around, seeing if things looked right. Deeming the place satisfactory, the girl finally tugged the boy along towards the door.

"Come on—before someone catches us," Daphne said as they got to the door.

Zacharias smiled at the use of '_us_', feeling pride and joy well in him. There was never really an '_us_', before, that he was a part of. And it felt **great** to be part of one.

"Yeah. It'd suck that if in the first five minutes of us dating, one of the Carrows catch us," he confirmed as he followed Daphne, who'd checked to see if the coast was clear.

She snorted. "Don't worry; if they didn't catch me wandering the school, or us in the room **before**, then I doubt they'd be smart enough to catch us **now**."

"Too true," he said, smirking. "But I'd still think that getting caught would be a rocky start to a relationship, yeah?"

She grinned. "Yeah. Now help me look around, you sack of potatoes, or else I'll use you as a human shield."

He scoffed in amusement. "Fine then. What'd I get myself into? Any other girl wouldn't say their cunning intentions right off the bat," he said teasingly.

"Well, I'm not any other girl, am I?" she said as she shot him a devious look.

"No, you aren't," he confirmed, a crooked grin in place.

And to him, she really wasn't. She was his; and he was hers.

And they were sure that they'd stay like that. Because once you found who made you feel safe and sound, you'd never want to let them go.


End file.
